My Immortal: Now in English
by Christine Day
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the not-in-a-good-way classic fanfiction, now in a format to make your eyes bleed a little less!


**A/N: Hello, people of Fanfiction! Before you say it in the reviews, I know this is not the first time someone's done this. I didn't do it because I thought it was an original idea. I did it because it was fun. Please enjoy (well, enjoy as much as you possibly can with this piece of garbage), and don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<br>AN: Special fangs (get it, because I'm Gothic) to my girlfriend (not in that way) Raven, bloodytearz666 for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin, you're the love of my depressing life! You rock, too! MCR ROCKS!**

Hi! My name is Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way. I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back, icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: If you don't know who she is, get the hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale, white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell), and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

"What's up, Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**AN: Is it good? PLEASE tell me! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2.  
>AN: Thanks to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter! By the way, preps stop flaming my story, okay!<strong>

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt, which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven, this is you!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick, white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"Oh my fucking God, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No, I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah, right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtatiously.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well… do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

**Chapter 3.  
>AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY, PREPS, OKAY! Otherwise, thanks to the Gothic people for the good reviews! THANKS AGAIN ,RAVEN! Oh yeah, by the way, I don't own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte.<strong>

On the night of the concert, I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show, too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot of cool boys wear it, okay!).

"Hi, Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi, Ebony." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way, we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
>They're all so happy you've arrived<br>The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
>She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own the lyrics to this song).<p>

"Joel is so fucking hot!" I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides, I don't even know Joel, and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blond face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

**Chapter 4.  
>AN: I said stop flaming, okay! Ebony's name is EBONY, not Mary Sue, OKAY! DRACO IS SO IN LOVE with her that he is acting different! They knew each other before, okay!<br>**  
>"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"<p>

Draco didn't answer, but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his Gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts), which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then, suddenly... Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra\! Then he put his thing into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It was… Dumbledore!

**Chapter 5.  
>AN: STOP flaming! If you flame, it means you're a prep or a poser! The only reason Dumbledore swore is because he had a headache, okay! On top of that, he was mad at them for having sex! <strong>

**P.S. I'm not updating until I get five good reviews!**

Dumbledore made Draco and me follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludicrous fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle, Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you!" demanded Professor Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently.

"Yeah, I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out…

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing "I Just Want To Live" by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

**Chapter 6.  
>AN: Shut up preps, okay! <strong>

**P.S. I won't update until you give me good reviews!**

The next day, I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly, someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up, because I was looking into the pale white face of a Gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that it was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses, just like Draco's, and there was no scar on his forehead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him, kind of like an erection, only I'm a girl, so I didn't get one.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

**Chapter 7. Bring Me To Life  
>AN: Well, okay you guys, I'm only writing this because I got 5 good reviews. By the way, I wont write the next chapter until I get TEN good ones! STOP FLAMING OR I'LL REPORT YOU! Ebony isn't a Mary Sue, okay, she isn't perfect, SHE'S A SATANIST! She has problems! She's depressed for God's sake!<strong>

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: See, does that sound like a Mary Sue to you?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door.

Then, we started French kissing passionately and we took off each other's clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then, he put his boy's thing in mine and we HAD SEX. (See, is that stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm, when, all of a sudden, I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody Gothic writing was the word… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDS anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

**Chapter 8.  
>AN: Stop flaming, okay! If you do, then you are a prep!<strong>

Everyone in the class stared at me, and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend Bloody Mary Smith smiled at me understandingly. She flipped her long waist-length Gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch, but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism, she is in Slytherin now, not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demanded angrily in his cold voice, but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was Gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virginity to Draco and then I started to burst into tears.

**Chapter 9.  
>AN: Stop flaming, okay! I didn't read all of the books! This is from the movie, okay, so its not my fault if Dumbledore swears! Besides, I SAID HE HAD A HEADACHE! The reason Snape doesn't like Harry now is because he's Christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROCKS!<strong>

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco was cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie), and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't Gothic. It was… Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperious!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crucio!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him, even though I'm a sadist, so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexy eyes and his Gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-you're-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (Get it?) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you, but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together, making out.

**Chapter 10.  
>AN: Stop it, you gay fags, if you don't like my story, then fuck off! <strong>

**P.S. It turns out Bloody Mary isn't a muggle after all! She and vampire are evil, that's why they moved houses, okay!**

I was really scared about Voldemort all day. I was even upset when I went to rehearsals with my Gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are Bloody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call him Diablo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Hagrid. Only today Draco and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire, too, and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a stake) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut, but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of "Helena", and at the end of the song I suddenly burst into tears.

"Ebony! Are you okay?" Bloody Mary asked in a concerned voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears.  
>Suddenly, Draco jumped out from behind a wall.<p>

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (See, is that out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry, too, all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Dumbledore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (See, that's basically not swearing, and this time he was really upset. You will see why.) "Ebony, Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

**Chapter 11.  
>AN: I said stop flaming, you preps! See if this chapter is stupid! It deals with really serious issues! So, see for yourself if its stupid! By the way, thanks to my friend Raven for helping me!<strong>

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrified! Bloody Mary tried to comfort me, but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying to myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting, but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a pervert that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a stake and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and sadly put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Snape was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Lupin was masturbating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EWW, YOU FUCKING PERVERTS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT?" I screamed, putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly, Vampire ran in.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Lupin pointing his wand. I took my gun and shot Snape and Lupin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Dumbledore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Lupin and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Hagrid ran outside on his broom and said "Everyone, we need to talk."

"What do you know, Hagrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…" Hagrid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Snape said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumbledore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Lupin held up the camera triumphantly. "The lens may be ruined, but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do, like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Lupin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his cloak.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before, but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE… BECAUSE…" Hagrid said and he paused in the air dramatically, waving his wand in the air. Then he swooped in, singing to the tune of a Gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're Gothic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice because he was afraid it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"

**Chapter 12.  
>AN: Stop flaming, okay! Hagrid is a pedophile, too, a lot of people in American schools are like that. I wanted to address the issue! How do you know Snape isn't Christian! Plus, Hagrid isn't really in love with Ebony, that was Cedric, okay!<strong>

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Draco had given to me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I thought it was Cedric, but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "Oh my fucking God! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then… his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did you know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me, and I always cover it up with foundation." he said . "Anyway, my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! I had a vision of what was happening to Draco… Voldemort has him in bondage!

Anyway, I was in the school nurse's office now, recovering from my slit wrists. Snape, Lupin and HAGRID were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered because they were pedophiles, and you can't have those fucking perverts teaching in a school with lots of hot girls. Dumbledore had confiscated the video they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway, Hagrid came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Ebony, I need to tell you something." he said in a very serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Hagrid had been mean to me before for being Gothic.

"No, Ebony." Hagrid said. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goths to you, poser prep?" I asked. I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" he yelled angrily. "No, you didn't" I replied. "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton porn video made from your shower scene and being viewed by Snape and Lupin." "Who masturbated to it" he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angrily.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered "Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say!" .

"That's not a spell! That's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cords." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio (for all you cool Gothic MCR fans out there, that is a tribute! Especially for Raven! I love you, girl!) imo noto okayo!"

And then, the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you! Now, where the fuck is Draco?"

Hagrid rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could see nothing.

"You see, Ebony," Dumbledore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "To see what is in the flames (HAHA! YOU REVIEWERS' FLAMES! GET IT?) you must find yourself first, okay?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF, YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hagrid yelled. Dumbledore looked shocked. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Hagrid stormed off back into his bed. "You are a liar, Professor Dumbledore!"

Anyway, when I got better, I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if you don't know who she is, you're a prep, so fuck off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawaii, girl." Bloody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (get it)! You do, too." I said sadly back, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snape and Lupin couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Draco had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Draco. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an equally said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had beautiful red Gothic eyes so much like Draco's. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW, YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor McGonagall, who was watching us, and so was everyone else.

"Vampire, you fucker!" I said, slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Draco!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "Oh my fucking God! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then… his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do, but Diablo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway.,my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco…Voldemort has him in bondage!"

SPECIAL THANKS TO RAVEN, MY GOTHIC BLOOD SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK? YOUR WERE SUPPOSED TO WRITE THIS!

HEY RAVEN, DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER IS?

**Chapter 13.  
>AN: Raven, thanks for helping me again! I'm sorry I took your poster of Gerard, but that guy is such a fucking sex bomb! PREPS, STOP FLAMING!<strong>

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Dumbledore. We were so scared.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" we both yelled. Dumbledore came there.

"What is it that you want now, you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Voldemort has Draco!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Draco!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Voldemort does to Draco. Not after how much he misbehaved in school! Especially with YOU, Ebony." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Draco!" he moaned. (AN: don't you think gay guys are, like, so hot)

"It's okay!" I tried to tell him, but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Voldemort's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"  
>It was…Voldemort!<p>

**Chapter 14.  
>AN: Fuck off PREPS, okay! Raven, thanks for helping again. I'm sorry I couldn't update, but I was depressed, and I had to go to the hospital because I slit my wrists. <strong>

**P.S. I'm not updating until you give me 10 good reviews!**

WARNING: SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SCARY. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

We ran to where Voldemort was. It turned out that Voldemort wasn't there. Instead, the fat guy who killed Cedric was. Draco was there, crying tears of blood. Wormtail was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of Wormtail.

"Rid my sight of you, despicable preps!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun. Then, suddenly, he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "Ebony, I love you! Will you have sex with me?" he asked. (in this, he is sixteen years old, so he's not a pedophile, okay)

"Huh?" I asked.  
>"Ebony, I love you! Will you have sex with me?" asked Wormtail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my boyfriend, and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up, you fucking bastard!" I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood poured out of it like a fountain.<p>

"No!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I burst into tears sadly.

"Wormtail, what art thou doing?" called Voldemort. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Draco taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (Get it, because he's so sexy) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all the other girls and preps here except for Bloody Mary, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you want to be ugly? I don't like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Draco.

"Yeah, but everyone is in love with me! Like, Snape and Lupin took a video of me naked. Hagrid says he's in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even Wormtail is in love with me! I just want to be with you, okay Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (AN: Don't worry, Ebony isn't a snob or anything, but a lot of people have told her she's pretty) "I'm good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.

**Chapter 15.  
>AN: Stop flaming, okay! By the way, you suck! From now on, every time someone flames me, I'm going to slit my wrists! Thanks to Raven for helping!<br>**  
>"Ebony! Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "No, please, come back!"<p>

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now you can go and have sex with Vampire!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Draco and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black Gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did some advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly, the guitar turned to Draco!

"Ebony, I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I don't care what those fucker preps and posers think. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you, I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then… he started to sing "The Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song because we fell in love when Joel was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and Gothic and sexy, like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: Don't you think those guys are hot? If you don't know who they are, get the fuck out of here!) .

"Oh my fucking God." I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Draco's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (I fucking hate that bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Lupin shouted at us but he stopped because everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked together. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmeade right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went together.

**Chapter 16.  
>AN: You know what? Shut up, okay! Prove to me you're not preps! Raven, you suck, you fucking bitch! Give me back my fucking sweater! You're supposed to write this! Raven, what the fuck you bitch! You're supposed to do this! By the way, thanks to britney5655 for teaching me Japanese!<strong>

We ran happily to Hogsmeade. There, we saw the stage where GC had played. We ran in happily. MCR were there playing 'Helena'. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in the pictures. Even Draco thought so! I could totally see him getting an erection, but it didn't matter, because I knew know that we were the only true ones for each other. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Draco was wearing a black baggy MCR t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Helena. We French kissed. We ran up to the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was... Voldemort and the Death Dealers!

"What the fuck! Draco, I'm not going to a concert with you!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time! Even if its MCR, and you know how much I like them"

"What, because we…you know…" he fidgeted uncomfortably, because guys don't like to talk about you-know-what.

"Yeah, because we you know!" I yelled in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Draco promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"Oh my fucking God! What the fuck? Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess you're a prep or a Christina or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"Are you becoming a prep or what?" I shouted angrily.

"Ebony! I'm not! Please, come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'The World is Black' by GC to me.

I was flattered, because that's not even a single, he had memorized the lyrics just for me!

"Okay then, I guess I will have to." I said, and then we French kissed for a while and I went up to my room.

Bloody Mary was standing there. "Hajimemashite, girl." she said happily (she speaks Japanese, and so do I. That means 'How do you do' in Japanese). "By the way, Willow, that fucking poser, got expelled. She failed all of her classes, and she skipped math." (AN: RAVEN, YOU FUCKING SUCK! FUCK YOU!)

"It serves that fucking bitch right." I laughed angrily.

Well, anyway, we were feeling all depressed. We watched some Gothic movies like "The Nightmare Before Christmas." "Maybe Willow will die too." I said.

"Kawaii." Bloody Mary shook her head energetically and lethargically. "Oh yeah, I have a confession. After she got expelled, I murdered her and then Lupin did it with her because he's a necrophiliac."

"Kawaii." I commented happily . We talked to each other in silence for the rest of the movie.

"Oh, hey, by the way, I'm going to a concert with Draco tonight in Hogsmeade with MCR." I said. " I need to wear, like, the hottest outfit ever."

Bloody Mary nodded energetically. "Oh my fucking God! Totally! Let's go shopping."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already getting out my special Hot Topic Loyalty card.

"No." My head snapped up.

'WHAT?" my head spun. I could not believe it. "Bloody Mary, are you a PREP?"

"NOOOO! NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool Gothic stores near Hogwarts! That's all."

"Who told you abut them?" I asked. I was sure it would be Draco or Diablo or Vampire(Don't even SAY that name to me!). Or me.

"Dumbledore." She said. "Let me just call our brooms."

"Oh my fucking God! DUMBLEDORE?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah! I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few punk goth stores ESPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was oh my God, hotter than Gerard! Not, because that's impossible! He gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for the real goths."

"The real goths?" Bloody Mary and I asked.

"Yeah! You wouldn't believe how many posers there are in this town, man! Yesterday Lupin and Snape tried to buy a Gothic camera pouch." He shook his head. "I didn't even know they had a camera."

"Oh my fucking God! NO! They're going to spy on me again!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my Satan! You have to buy that outfit" the salesperson said.

"Yeah, it looks totally hot." said Bloody Mary.

"You know what? I am going to give it to you for free, because you look really hot in that outfit. Hey, are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, actually." I looked back at him. "Hey, by the way, my name's Ebony Darkness Dementia Tara Way! What's yours?"

"Tom Riddle." He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. "Maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah, I don't think so, because I am going there with my boyfriend Draco, you sick pervert!" I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Hagrid flew in on his black broom looking worried. "Oh my fucking God! Ebony, you need to get back into the castle right now!"

**Chapter 17.  
>AN: I said stop flaming the story! If you're a prep, then don't read it! You can tell whether you're a prep or not by my quiz! It's on my homepage. If you're not, then you rock! If you are, then FUCK OFF! <strong>

**P.S. Willow isn't really a prep. Raven, please do this! I promise to give you back your poster!**

Tom Riddle gave us some clothes and stuff for free. He said he would help us with makeup if we wanted because he was really into fashion and stuff. (hes bisexual). Hagrid kept shooting at us to come back to Hogwarts. "What the fuck, Hagrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off, you fucking bastard." Well, anyway, Willow came. Hagrid went away angrily.

"Hey, bitch, you look kawaii." she said.

"Yeah, but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly. Willow's really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thing with blood red lace on it and a black blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black pointy boots that showed off how pale she was. She had a really nice body with big boobs and everything. She was thin enough to be anorexic.

"So, are you going to the concert with Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Diablo." she answered happily. Well, anyway, Draco and Diablo came. They were both looking extremely hot and sexy and you could tell they thought we were hot, too. Diablo was wearing a black t-shirt that said '666' on it. He was wearing tons of makeup, just like Marylin Manson. Draco was wearing black leather pants, a Gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from the Warped tower. Bloody Mary was going to the concert with Dracula. Dracula used to be called Navel, but it turned out that he was kidnapped at birth, and his real family were vampires. They died in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and he went goth. He was in Slytherin now. He was wearing a black Warped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair with red streaks in it. We call him Dracula now. Well, anyway, we all went to Draco's black Mercy-Benz (get it, because we're Gothic) that his dad, Lucian, gave him. We did pot, coke, and crack. Draco and I made out. We made fun of those stupid fucking preps. We soon got there… I gasped.

Gerard was the sexiest guy ever! He locked even sexier then he did in pictures. He had long raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was really skinny and he had an amazing ethnic voice. We moshed to 'Helena' and some other songs. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the other members. I gasped. It wasn't Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man with no nose and red eyes... Everyone ran away but me and Draco. Draco and I came. It was… Voldemort and the Death Dealers!

"Thou moronic idiots!" he shouted angrily. "Ebony, I told thee to kill Vampire. Thou hath failed. And, now… I shall kill thee and Draco!"

"No, no, please!" we begged sadly, but he took out his knife.

Suddenly, a Gothic old man flew in on his broomstick. He had long black hair and a long black bread. He was wearing a black robe that said 'Avril Lavigne' on the back. He shouted a spell, and Voldemort ran away. It was… DUMBLEDORE!

**Chapter 18.  
>AN: I SAID STOP FLAMING! If you do, then you're a fucking prep! Thanks to Raven for the help and stuff. You rock! You are not a prep. Thanks for my sweater! <strong>

**P.S. The other reason Dumbledore swore is because he is trying to be Gothic, so there!**

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, blood-red lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(The night before Draco and I rent back to the skull (get it, skull because I'm Gothic and I like death). Dumbledore chased Voldemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Draco had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.)

Well, anyway, I went down to the Great Hall. There, all the walls were painted black and the tables were black, too. But you could see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were posters of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

"What the fuck?" I shouted, going to sit next to Bloody Mary and Willow. Bloody Mary was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Charlotte t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Willow was wearing a long Gothic black dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire, Dracula and Draco came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey, Gerard Way, or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bisexual.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Navel was saying as suddenly a Gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chased away Voldemort yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had dyed his hair black.

"…DUMBLEDORE?" we all gasped.

"What the fuck?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Voldemort!"

"Hello, everyone." he said happily. "As you can see, I gave the room a makeover. What do you think about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in Griffindoor started to cheer. Well, we goths just looked at each other all disgusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!.

"By the way, you can call me Albert." he called as we left to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Draco shouted angrily as we we to Transformation. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a Gothic way (get it, like Gerard Way) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's having a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

**Chapter 19. I'm not okay, I promise  
>AN: Please stop flaming the story! If you do, you're a fucking prep and you're jealous, okay! From now on, I'm going to delete your mean reviews! By the way, Ebony is a pure-blood, so there! Thanks to Raven for the help!<strong>

All day, we sat angrily thinking about Dumbledore. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward to- the MCR concert. It had been postponed, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Draco was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angry (Aren't sensitive bisexual guys so hot?).

"No one fucking understands me!" he shouted angrily as his black hair went in his big blue eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Broken Dreams. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (get it, instead of tie because I'm Gothic) I was wearing a black leather low cut top with chains all over it all over, it a black leather mini, black high held boots, and a cross belly thing. My hair was all up in a messy really high bun like Amy Lee in Going Under. (email me if you want to see the picture).

"Excuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"But-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was too late. I knew what I heard. I ran to the bathroom angrily, crying. Draco banged on the door. I wept and wept as my bloody eyeliner streamed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my face like Benji in the video for Girls and Boys (Raven, that is so our video!). I took out a cigarette and started to smoke pot.

Suddenly, Hagrid came. He had appeared.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "What the fuck do you think you're doing in the girl's room?"

Only, it wasn't just Hagrid. Someone else was with him, too! For a second, I wanted it to be Tom Riddle, or maybe Draco, but it was Dumbledore.

"Hey, I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wannabe-Gothic purse. "What are you wearing to the concert?"

"You know who MCR is?" I gasped.

"No, I just saw there was a concert that a lot of goths and punks were going to." e said. "Anyway, Draco has a surprise for you."

**Chapter 20.  
>AN: I said I don't care what you think! Stop, flaming, okay preps! Thanks to Raven for the help! Oh yeah, by the way, I'll be on vacation in Transylvania for the next three days, so don't expect updates.<br>**  
>All day, I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I put on a black leather mini, a black corset with purple lace stuff all over it, and black Gothic compact boots. MCR was going to do the concert again, since Voldemort had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed to MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door while I was trying on some black clothes and moshing to 'Thank You for the Venom'. I got all mad and turned it off, but, secretly, I hoped inside that it was Draco, so we could do it again.<p>

"What the fucking hell are you doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Lupin! "Are you going to come rape me or what?" I yelled. I was allowed to say that because Dumbledore had told us all to be careful around him and Snape since they were pedophiles.

"No, actshelly (get it, hell) can I please borrow some condoms." he growled angrily.

"Yeah, so you can fuck your six-year-old girlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarcastically.

"Fucker." he said, going away.

Well, anyway, I put on some black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Then, I gasped… Snape and Lupin were in the middle of the empty hall, doing it, and Dobby was watching!

"Oh my God , you ludicrous idiot!" they both shouted angrily when they saw me. Dobby ran away crying. They got up, though. Normally, I wood have been turned on (I love seeing guys do it) but both of them were fucking preps. (by the way, Snape is moved to Griffindoor now)

"What the fuck? Is that why you wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. (see, I spelled that)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Lupin shouted angrily.

"Well, you should of told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Snake began to shout angrily. And then… I took out my black camera and took a picture of them. You could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well, excuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was that all about?"

"It was to blackmail u." I snapped. "So now, next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend, you can't fucking rat me out, or I'll show dis to Dumbledore. So fuck off, you bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wand at them and they tripped over it. Well ,anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

"What the fuck? Where's Draco?" I asked him.

"Oh, he's being a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't come." Vampire said shaking his head. "You want to come to the concert with me?"

Then… he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his godfather, Serious Black, had given it to him. The license plate on the front said MCR666 on it. The one on the back said 'EBONY' on it.

… I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Vampire and I began to make out, moshing to the music. I gasped, looking at the band.

I almost had an orgasm. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin to sing 'Helena' and his sexy, beautiful voice began to fill the hall. And then, I heard some crying. I turned and saw Draco, crying in a corner.

**Chapter 21.  
>AN: Fuck you. okay! You fucking suck. It's nit my fault it's spelled wrong, okay! It's that bitch Raven's fault. Whoops, sorry, Raven! Thanks for the help!. By the way, Transylvania rocks hard! I even got to go to the castle where Dracula was filmed!<strong>

Later, we all went in the school. Draco was crying in the common room. "Draco, are you okay?" I asked in a Gothic voice.

"No I'm not, you fucking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He started to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry because I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"It's okay, Ebony." said Vampire comfortingly. "I'll make him feel better."

"You mean you'll go fuck him, won't you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran to get Draco. Vampire came, too.

"Draco, please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pale face. I was so turned on because I love sensitive bisexual guys. (if you're a homophobic, the fuck off!)

And then… we heard some footsteps! Vampire got out his black invisibility coke. We both got under it. We saw the janitor, Mr. Norris, there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHO'STHERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went under the invisibility cloak and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANYONE THERE!" yelled Mr. Norris.

"No! Fuck you, you preppy little poser son of a fucking bitch!" Vampire said under his breath in a disgusted way.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! WHO SAID THAT!" yelled Mr. Norris. Then, he heard Filth meow. "Filth, is there anyone under the cloak?" he asked. Filth nodded. And then… Vampire French kissed me! He did it just as… Mr. Norris was taking off the cloak!

"WHAT THE-" he yelled, but it was too late, because now we were ruining away from him. And den we saw Draco crying and bursting into tears and slitting his wrists outside of the school.

"Draco!" I cried. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so" Draco weeped. We went back to our coffins French kiss each other. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (see, isn't that depressing) on the Gothic red bed together. As I was about to put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knock on the door and Fudge and the Mystery of Magic walked into the school!

**Chapter 22.  
>AN: Shut the fuck up! Preps, stop flaming, okay! If you don't like it, then fuck off! I know it's Mr. Norris. It's Raven's fault, okay! You suck! No, just kidding Raven, you rock! Preps fucking suck!<br>**  
>All day, everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well, anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin, so I opened the door. I was wearing black lacy leather pajamas. Then I gasped.<p>

Standing in front of me where… Bloody Mary, Vampire, Diablo, Draco, Dracula and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black skirt with lace on it and black Gothic boots that were attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and black jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just like Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. Bloody Mary was wearing a tight black Gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her cleavage with a white apron that said 'bitch' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny) was there too. She was weaving a ripped Gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diablo, Crab and Goyle's dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became Gothic and converted to Satanism.

"Oh my fucking God!" I yelled as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are you all here?"

"Ebony, something is really fucked up." Draco said.

"Okay, but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Draco said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all directive."

"I will, I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hall and looked in from a window. A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Dumbledore. Cornelia Fudged was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Umbridge was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE DARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Cornelia Fudge.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Umbridge. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said angrily. "But we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is… Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way."

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and Bloody Mary looked at each other… I gasped.

**Chapter 23.**

**AN: Shut the fuck up, bitches! You're just jealous because I got 10,000 reviews! Thanks to Raven for the help and telling me about the books! Girl, you rock! Let's go shopping together!**

The door opened, and Professor Umbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledore and Umbridge sawed us.

"MR. WAY, WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore glared at her.

"Oops, she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means 'Hi everybody, come in!'"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite Bloody Mary. Crab and Goyle started to make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I ate some Count Chocula and drank some blood from a cup. Then I heard someone shouting angrily. I looked behind me. It was...Vampire! He and Draco were shouting at each other.

"Vampire, Draco what the fuck?" I asked.

"You fucking bastard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I want to sit next to her!"

"No, I do!" shouted.

"No, she doesn't fucking like you, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"No, fuck you, motherfucker, she loves me, not you!" shouted Vampire. And then... he jumped on Draco! (no, not in that way, you pervert) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbledore yelled at them, but they didn't stop. All of a sudden... a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew through fell apart. Britney, that fucking prep, started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting... I stopped eating... everyone gasped. The room fell silent... Voldemort!

"Ebony... Ebony..." Voldemort said evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou hath failed thine mission. Now, I shalt kill thou and I shalt kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then, I shalt kill Draco, too!"

"Please, don't make me kill him, please!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed cruelly. "Kill him, or I shalt kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I burst into tears. Draco and Vampire came to comfort me. Suddenly, my eyes rolled up, so they looked all cool and Gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldemort came to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I looked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony! Ebony! Are you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice.

"Yeah, yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everything is all right, Ebony." said Vampire all sensitive.

"No, it's not!" I shouted angrily. Tears of blood went down my face. "Oh my fucking God! What if I'm getting possessed like in The Ring 2!"

"It's okay, girl." said Bloody Mary. "Maybe you should ask Professor Sinister about what the visions mean, though."

"Okay, bitch." I said sadly and then we went.

**Chapter 24.**

**AN: Preps, stop flaming the story! You're just jealous, so fuck you, okay! Go to hell! Raven, thanks for the help!**

Well, we had Divination next, so I got to ask Professor Trelawney about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody! come in." said Professor Sinister in Japanese. She smiled at me with her Gothic black lipstick. She's the coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes (Her mom was a vampire. She's also half Japanese, so she speaks it and everything. She and Bloody Mary get along well). She's really young for a teacher. Today she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long Gothic black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black nail polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it, Ebony?" she asked. "Hey, I love your nail polish. Where did you get it? Hot Topic?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what Hot Topic was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well, I have to talk to you about some things. When do you want to do it?"

"How about now?" she asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay, class fucking dismissed everyone." Professor Trelawney said, and she let everyone go. "Except for you, Britney." she pointed at Britney and some other preps. "Please do exorcise (get it) 1 on page 3."

"Okay, I'm having lots of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Draco going to die.

Well, she gave me a black crystal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you see?" she asked.

I said, "I see a black Gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy, wearing a black leather jacket, a black Gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and black Converse shoes.

"Okay, you can go now, see you, cunt." said Professor Sinister.

"Bye, bitch." I said waving.

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so excited.

**Chapter 25.**

**AN: Stop flaming, okay! If you don't, then I'll tell Justin to beat you up! I'll tell all the nerds to put a virus in your computer! FUCK YOU! Raven, thanks for the help!**

I was so excited. I followed Draco, wondering if we where going to do it again. We went outside and then we went into Draco's black car.

"Ebony, what the fuck did Professor Trelawney say?" whispered Draco putting his Gothic white hand with black nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant tomorrow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to smoke. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever going to haunt me." sang Gerard's sexy voice. We started tearing off each other's clothes fervently. He took off my black thong and my black leather bra. I took of his black boxers. Then... he put his throbbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"Oh m fucking God, Draco, Draco!" I screamed having an orgasm. We stated French kissing passionately. Suddenly... I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it, a black guy was shooting two Gothic men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!" they pleaded, but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking God!" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Ebony, what's wrong?" Draco asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Draco to call Vampire. He did it with his black Linkin Park mobile. But.. the worst thing was who the people who were shot in the dream were... Luscious and Sirius!

**Chapter 26.**

**AN: Preps, stop flaming the story, okay! If you don't like the story, then go fuck yourself, you fucking prep! You suck! Oh yeah, and I wasn't being racist, okay!**

A few minutes later, Vampire came to the tree. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants and a Good Charlotte t-shirt.

"Hi, Vampire." I said flirtatiously as I started to sob. Draco hugged me sexily, trying to comfort me. I started to cry tears of blood, and then told them what happened.

"Oh, fuck it!" Vampire shouted angrily. He started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now, come on. We have to tell Dumbledore."

We ran out of the tree and into the castle. Dumbledore was sitting in his office.

"Sir, our dads have been shot!" Draco said while he wiped some tears from his white face. "Ebony had a vision in a dream."

Dumbledore started to cackle. "Haha! And how do you expect me to know Ebony's not delusional?"

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look, motherfucker." he said angrily as Dumbledore gasped (see is, that out of character). "You know very well that I'm not delusional. Now, get some fucking people out there to look for Serious and Lucious- pronto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimidated voice. "Where are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden.. "London." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few phone calls, he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while, someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Draco, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Draco to wait in the nurses office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's Gothic, depressed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly, Sirius and Luscious came in on stretchers... and Professor Sinister was behind them!

**Chapter 27**

AN**: You know what? Fuck what you preps think about me! Stop flaming the fucking story, bitches! Thanks to Raven for your love and support and help! I love you, girl! Sorry I couldn't update. I slit my wrists and had to go to the hospital. Raven, you rock, girl!**

Everyone in the room stated to cry happily- I had saved them. Draco, Lucious, Serious and Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

"Come on, Ebony." said Professor Sinister. She was wearing a Gothic black leather dress with a corset top with real vampire blood on it and fucking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking prediction."

I looked at Luscious, Sirius, Draco and Vampire. They nodded.

I smiled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed. Professor Sinister took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crystal ball. She said... "Tara, I see dark times are near." she said badly. She peered into the balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time-Toner like Bloody Mary had. "When Voldemort was in Hogwarts, before he became powerful, he got his heart broken. Now, do you think he would still become Voldemort if he was in love?" I shook my head. "you must go back in time and seduce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil, then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did death's touch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Draco and Vampire.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Darkness, Willow and Bloody Mary.

I was about to tell them, but everyone was there. They were celebrating Luscious and Sirius being found. Everyone was proud of me, but I just wanted to talk to Draco. They were cheering my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Dumbledore. A banner was put up. Lots of fucking preps were there, obviously trying to be Gothic, wearing the HIM sign on their hands- despite them not having actually heard of him. Even Mr. Norris looked happy. A black and red cake had been brought out. Crabe and Goyle set up some fireworks in the shape of skulls from Wesley's Wizard Wises.

I put on my invisibility coke with Vampire and Draco, and we snuck outside together.

**Chapter 28**

**AN: I said stop flaming the story! It was a mistake when Professor Trelawney said that! Go to fucking hell! You suck! Thanks to Phil for the help! Raven, have fun in Kawaii!**

We went into a black room. The walls were black with portraits of Gothic bands like MCR, GC and Marylin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red velvet lined the black box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skulls in them. I was wearing a black corset bra with purple stuff on it, fishnet stockings, and a black leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of the chairs depressingly. So did Draco and Vampire.

"Are you okay?" Vampire asked, putting his alabaster hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing black nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yeah, I guess." I said sadly. Draco also put his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my black lipstick. "The problem is...I have to seduce Voldemort. I'll have to go back in time"

Draco started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

"It's okay. Ebony." he said finally. "But what about me? You're not going to break up or anything, are you?"

"Of course not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We French kissed sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then... I took off Draco's MCR shrift and seductively took of his pants. He was huge. He had replaced the Vampire tattoo with one that said Ebony on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He looked exactly like Gerard Way. Vampire took a video camera. (I had said it was okay beforehand).

I took of my clothes. Then, we were in for the ride of our lives.

We started French kissing as we climbed into the coffin. He put his thing in my you-know-what and, passionately, we did it.

"I love you, Ebony. Oh, let me feel you, I need to feel you." he screamed as we got an orgasm. Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly...

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

It was...Snape and Professor McGonagall!

**Chapter 29**

**AN: Shut the fuck up! You're just jealous because you're preps, so fuck you! Raven, you rock, girl! Thanks for the help! MCR rocks!**

"Oh my Satan!" we screamed as we jumped out of the coffin. Snap and Professor McGonagall started to shout at us angrily.

"COME NOW!" Teacher McGonagall yelled. We did, guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Snape garbed the camera and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!" Vampire shouted angrily.

"Yeah, buster, what the fuck are you going to do with the fucking camera?" Draco demanded all protectively, looking at me longingly with his Gothic red eyes. "Look, Dumbledore knows your little secret, and if you do this again, then you will go to St Mango's. So give back the camera!"

"Haha! The Ministry of Magic thinks he is crazy! There is no way they will believe him!" Snape laughed meanly.

"Yes, so shut your mouth, you insolent fools!" yelled Professor McGonagall. She made us come into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these weird tools in it. Draco started to cry all sexy and sensitive.

I started to cry tears of blood (it happens in Vampire Chronicles! Raven said so, so fuck you). Vampire took out a black handkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then... he and Snoop both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. None of the bullets got on each other yet. I took out my wand.

"Crucio!" I shouted. Snape started to scream. He dropped the gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of bullets. I stopped the curse. Professor McGonagall did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Then she said "Okay, Severus, I'm going to go now." She left. Snape started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

"It's okay, Ebony." said Draco. "Everything will be all right. Remember the video you took of Snape."

Snape laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!

**Chapter 30**

**AN: Stop flaming the story, okay! You don't know what's even going to happen, okay! So fuck you! If you flame, you will be a prep, so all flamers can kiss my ass! Sorry for saying Alzheimer's is dangerous, but that's the ministry's opinion, because society basically sucks. Thanks to Raven! You rock, bitch!**

"No!" we screamed sadly. Snape stated laughing meanly. He took out a camera evilly. Then... he came towards Draco! He took some stones out of his pocket. He put the stones around Draco and lit a candle.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I shot angrily. Snape laughed meanly. He pulled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dark Mark on his you-know-what!

He waved his wand and a knife came. He gave the knife to me.

"You must stab Vampire." he said to me. "If you don't, then I'll rape Draco!"

"No you fucking bastard!" I yielded.

But then Draco looked at me sadly with his evil Gothic red eyes that looked so depressed and sexy. He looked exactly like a pentagram (get it, because I'm a satanist) between Kurt Cobain and Gerard. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so sexy too, with his Gothic black hair. I thought of the time when we screwed and the time I did it with Draco and Dumbledore came and the time where Draco almost commit suicide and Vampire was so supportive.

Snape laughed angrily. He started to pray to Voldemort. He started to do an incapacitation, dancing around the stokes, whipping Draco and Vampire. Suddenly, I had an idea. I closed my eyes, and using my vampire powers, I sent a telepathic massage to Draco and Vampire so they would distract Snape.

"Dumbledore will get you!" Draco shouted.

"Yeah, just wait until the Ministry finds out!" Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

"You ridiculous dunderhead!" Snape yelled. He took off all of Draco's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him...

"Crucio!" I shouted, pointing my wand. Snape screamed and started running around the room screaming. Meanwhile, I grabbed my black mobile and sent a text to Sirius. I stopped doing Crucio.

"You dunderhead! I'm going to kill-" shouted Snape, but, suddenly, Sirius came.

Snape put the whip behind his back. "Oh, hello Sirius, I was just teaching them something." he lied. But suddenly, Luscious and Professor Trelawney came into the room, and they and Sirius unlocked the chains and put them around Snape. Then, Professor Trelawney said "Come on Ebony, let's go."

**Chapter 31**

**AN: I said shut the fuck up, you queers! Stop calling Ebony a Mary Sue, okay! You don't even know what's going to happen, okay, so fuck you! Thanks to my BFF, Raven, for the help!**

"I always knew you were on Voldemort's side, you son of a bitch." Sirius said to Snape.

"No, I'm not, I was teaching them something!" Snape claimed.

"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some black Voldemort serum out of my pocket and gave it to Sirius. He made Snape drink it. He did angrily. Then, Luscious took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Snape. Then, Professor Sinister and Luscious made us get out with them while Snape told his secrets. Luscious took Vampire and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a million times. Professor Trelawney took me to a dark room. Now, I was going to go back in time to seduce Voldemort. Moving posters of MCR and Nirvana were all over. Hermione, Darkness and Willow came too. Bloody Mary gave me a black bag from Tom Riddle's store.

"What;s in the bag?" I asked Professor Trelawney.

"You will see." she said. I opened the bag. In it was a sexy, tight low-cut black leather Gothic dress. It had red corset stuff and there was a slit up the leg. I put it on. My friends helped me put on black fishnets and black pointy boots Willow had chosen. Willow and Darkness helped me put on black eyeliner and blood-red lipstick.

"You look fucking kawaii, bitch." Bloody Mary said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay, now you're going to go back in time." said Professor Sinister. "You will have to do it in a few sessions." She gave me a black gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnets, like in Resident Evil. Then, she gave me a black time-turner. "After an hour, use the time turner to go back here." Professor Trelawney said. Then, she and Bloody Mary put a portal in front of me. Everyone went in front of it.

"Good luck!" everyone shouted. Darkness and Willow gave me death's touch sin. Then... I jumped sexily into the portal.

Suddenly, I was in front of the school. In front of me was one of the sexiest goth guys I had ever seen. He was wearing long black hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had green eyes, like Billie Joe Armstrong and pale white skin. He was wearing a black ripped up suit with Vans. It was... Tom Bombildill!

**Chapter 32**

**AN: I said stop flaming! I know his name isn't Tom Bombildill. That was a mistake! If you don't like the story, then you can go screw yourself! You suck!**

"Hi." I said flirtatiously. "I'm Ebony Way, the new student." I shook my pale hand with black nail polish with his.

"The name's Tom." he said. "But you can call me Satan. That's my middle name."

We shook hands. "Well, come on, we have to go upstairs." Satan said. I followed him. "Hey, Satan...do u happen to be a fan of Green Day?" (since MCR and Evanescence don't exist yet den) I asked.

"Oh my fucking God, how did you know?" Satan gasped. "Actually, I like GC a lot too."(Get it, because that song 'I Just Want to Live' sounded really 80s)

"Oh my God, me too!" I replied happily.

"Guess what? They have a concert in Hogsment" Satan whispered.

"Hogsment?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what they used to call it in these times, before it became Hogsmeade in 2000." he told me all secretively. "and theres a really cool shop called Hot-"

"Topic!" I finished, happy again.

He frowned confusedly. "No, it's called Hot Issue." He smiled secretively again. "Then, in 1998, they changed it to Hot Topic." he moaned.

"Oh." Now everything was making sense for me. "So, is Dumbledore your principal?" I shouted.

"Uh-huh." he said as he looked at his black nails. "I'm in Slytherin'"

"O my fucking God, me too!" I shrieked.

"You go to this skull?"(get it, because I'm Gothic) he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm new." I smiled happily

Suddenly, Dumbledore flew in on his broomstick and started shouting at us angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" He had short blond hair and was wearing a polo shirt from American Eagle Outfitters "STUPID GOTHS!"

Satan rolled his eyes. "He's so mean to us goths and punks just because we're in Slytherin and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "Actually I think maybe it's because you're the dark lord."

"What the fuck?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing" I said sweetly.

Then suddenly... the floor opened. "Oh my fucking God! No!" I screamed as I fell down. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole. I was back in the portal in Professor Trelawney's classroom. Dumbledore was there. "Dumbledore, I think I just met you." I said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that." Dumbledore said, trying to be all Gothic.

Sinister came in. "Hey, this is my classroom! Wait, what the fuck Ebony, what are you doing here?"

:"Um..." I looked at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot bout that."

"What the hell? How?" I screamed, forgetting she was a teacher for a second. But she's a Goth, so it's okay..

Professor Sinister looked sad. "Um... I was drinking Voldemort Serum." She started to cry black tears of depression. Dumbledore didn't know about them.

"Hey, are you crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, touching a tear.

"Fuck off!" we both said and Dumbledore took his hand away.

Professor Sinister started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "Oh my fucking God, Ebony... I think I'm addicted to Voldemort Serum."

**AN: See, you fucking preps! You can go fuck yourselves! That's a serious issue!**

**Chapter 33.  
>AN: I said shut up! It's not my fault, okay! If you don't like the story, then you're a prep, so fuck you, flamers! <strong>

**P.S. I'm not updating until you give me five good reviews and this time I mean it! You suck! Thanks to Raven for the help. I promise to help you with your story!**

"Oh my fucking God!" I shouted sadly. "Should we get you to St Mungo's, bitch?"

"Hell no!" she said. "Listen, Ebony, I need your help. Next time you go back in time, do you think you could ask Tom Anderson for some help?"

"Sure" I said sadly. I went outside the door. Draco was there! He was wearing a big black GC t-shirt, which was his pajamas.

"Hey, sexy." I said.

"How did it go, Ebony?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Gerard Way when he's talking.

"Fine." I responded. We started to go back into the dorm.

"How far did you go with Satan?" Draco asked jealously.

"Not too far." I barked.

"Will you have to do it with him?" Draco asked angrily.

"I hope not too far!" I shouted angrily. Then, I felt bad for shouting at him. I said sorry. We French kissed.

"What happened to Snape?" I growled.

"You will see." Draco giggled mischievously. He opened a door… Snape and Lupin were there! Sirius was poking them by stabbing them with a black knife.

"No, please!" Lupin begged as Sirius started tosuck his blood. I laughed hysterically. I took some photos of him and Snap being tortured. (okay, I know this is mean, but think about it, people! They are pedophiles and Snape tried to rape them! Anyway sadists rock! Has anyone seen Shark Attack 3?). We took some of Snape's blood. Then, Draco and I went back to our rooms. We sat on my Gothic black coffin. My cloves were kinda dirty, so I pot on a black leather outfit, kinda like the one Salina has in Underworld. (if you haven't heard of it, fuck you!) . I put on some black platform high heels. Draco put on 'Desolation Lives' by MCR. Then…we started to take off each others clothes. I took off his shirt, and he had a six-pack. We started to make out like in The Grudge. He put his thing in my you-know-what sexily. I got an orgasm.

"Oh Draco! Oh my fucking God, Draco!" I screamed passionately as he got an erection.

"I love you, Ebony." he whispered sexily, and then we fell asleep.

**Chapter 34.  
>AN: Shut the fuck up, preps! Have you even read the story? You are probably all just preps and posers, so fuck you! Thanks to Raven for the help!<strong>

I woke up in the coffin the next day. Draco was gone. I got up and put on a black tight sexy dress that was all ripped at the end. There was red corset stuff going up the front and the back and it came up to my knees. There was a slit in the dress like in Mr. & Mrs. Smith. I put on ripped black fishnets and black steel-toe boots. Suddenly… Sirius knocked on the door. I opened it.

"Hi, Ebony." he said. "You have to come to Professor Sinister's office."

"Okay." I said in a depressed voice. I had wanted to fuck Draco, or maybe listen to MCR or Evanescence. I went anyway.

"So, what the fuck happened to Snape and Lupin?" I asked Sirius flirtatiously.

"I fucking tortured them." he answered in a sarcastic way. "They are in Azkaban now."

I laughed evilly.

"Where are Draco and Vampire?" I muttered.

"They are excused from school today." Sirius moaned sexily. "Right now they are watching The Nightmare Before Christmas."

We went into the office. Professor Sinister was there. She was wearing a Gothic black dress that was all ripped all over. It was kind of like the one Amy Lee wore once.

(She was drinking some Voldemort Serum.

She took out the Portal and the time-turner.

"Ebony, you will have to do another session now. Also, I need you to get me the cure for being addicted." she said sadly. "Good luck. Thanks!"

And then… I jumped into the Portal again. Suddenly, I looked around… I was in the Great Hall eating Count Chocula. It was morning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall Gothic man with long black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, wearing a suit and black Converse shoes. He looked just like Marilyn Manson. I noticed… he was drinking a potion.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Professor Slughorn." Satan said. "He's the potions teacher… Ebony?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you know that Marilyn Manson is playing in Hogsmeade tonight? And they are showing TheExorcist at the movies before that."  
><strong><br>**"Yeah?"

"Well… want to go to the concert and the movie with me?"

**Chapter 35. Ghost of You  
>AN: Thanks to Suzy for the idea! You rock! Fuck you, preps! Thanks to Raven for the help! You rock, girl! <strong>

**P.S. I'm going to end the story really soon, so fuck you! Oh yeah, if you know any Gothic names, please tell me, because I need one for Sirius! Thanks.**

I went into the Common Room, thinking of Satan. Suddenly, I gasped… Draco was there!

I gasped. He looked as hot as ever. He was wearing black leather pants, a black Linkin Park t-shirt, and black eyeliner.

"Draco, what the fuck are you doing!" I gasped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then, I remembered. It wasn't Draco. It was Lucious! He still had two arms.

"Oh, hello Lucious!" I said. "I'm Ebony, the new student."

"Yeah. Satan told me about you." Luscious said. He pointed to a group of sexy Gothic guys. They were sitting in a corner, cutting themselves. It was Sirius, Vampire's dad and… Snape! All of them were wearing black eyeliner and black Good Charlotte band shirts. "Listen, I'm in a goth band with those guys." he said. "Were playing tonight at the Marilyn Manson show as back-up.''

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. "We're called Black Tears. I play the guitar. Spartacus plays the drums." he said, pointing to him. "Snape plays the bass. And James plays the guitar too. We call him Samara, after Samara in The Ring."

"Hey, bastards." I told them as they gave me death's touch sin. Suddenly, I gasped again. "But, don't you have a lead singer!" I asked. Luscious looked dawn sadly.

"We used to, but she died. She committed suicide by slitting her wrists."

"Oh my fucking God! That's so fucking sad!" I gasped.

"It's okay, but we need a new lead singer." Samara said.

"Well... I'm in a band myself."

"Really?" asked Snape. I couldn't believe it. He used to be Gothic!

"Yeah, we're called Bloody Gothic Rose 666. Do you want to hear me sing?"

Everyone said yes. So, the guys took out their guitars. They began to play a song bi (get it, because bisexual guys are so sexy!) Green Day.

"I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams" I sang sexily (I don't own the lyrics to that song). Everyone gasped.

"Ebony? Will you join the band? Please?" begged Lucian, Samara, Sirius and Snape.

"Um… okay." I shrugged. "Are we going to play tonight?"

"Yeah." they said.

"Okay." I said, but I knew that I had to get a new outfit. I walked outside, wondering how I could go forward in time. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of me. It was… Marty Mcfly!1 He was wearing a black band t-shirt and black baggy jeans.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I asked.

"I will help you go forward in time, Ebony." he said seriously Then… he took out a black time machine. I went into it and… suddenly, I was forward in time!

**Chapter 36.**

AN: I said stop flaming, okay! I bet you are all probably seventy year olds!

**P.S. Posers, you are all preps! Oh yeah, and thanks tom Raven for the help! Have fun in England, girl!  
><strong>  
>I looked around in a depressed way. Suddenly, I saw Professor Sinister. Bloody Mary, Socrates and Draco. Vampire and Willow were there, too.<p>

"Oh my fucking God, I saw you,Samara, Snape, everyone! I can't believe Snape used to be Gothic!"

"Yeah, I know." Sirius said sadly.

"Oh, hey there, bitch." Professor Trelawney said in an emotional voice, drinking some Voldemort Serum.

Hi, fucker." I said. "Listen, Satan asked me out to a Gothic concert and a movie, so I need a sexy new outfit for the date. Also, I'm playing in a Gothic band, so I need an outfit for that, too."

"Oh my Satan!" (get it, because she's Gothic) gasped Bloody Mary. "Want to go to Hot Topic to shop for your outfit?"

"Oh my fucking Satan, let's have a group cutting session!" said Professor Trelawney.

"I can't fucking wait for that, but we need to get some stuff first." said Willow.

"Yeah, we need some potions for Professor Trelawney so she won't be addicted to Voldemort Serum anymore, and also… some potion for Ebony." Draco said reluctantly.

"Well ,we have Potions class now." Willow said..

We went, sexily, to Potions class. But Snape wasn't there. Instead there was… Cornelius Fudge!

"Hey, where the fuck is Dumbledore?" Draco shouted angrily.

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Cornelius Fudge. "He is in Azkaban with Snape and Lupin. He is old and week he has cancer. Now, do your work!"

My friend and I talked angrily.

"Can you BELIEVE Snape used to be Gothic?" Vampire asked in a surprised manner.

"That's it!" Cornelius Fudge shouted angrily. "I'm getting Professor Umbridge!"**  
><strong>  
>He stomped out angrily.<p>

My friends and I began talking again. I began to drink some blood mixed with beer. Suddenly, I saw Hagrid in the cupboard.

"What the fuck is he doing?" I asked. Then, I looked at Draco. He was wearing tons of eyeliner, and he looked sexier then ever. Suddenly… "Hagrid, what the fuck are you doing?" he shouted.

I looked around… Hagrid was putting something in my glass of blood! Draco and Vampire started to beat him up sexily.

"God, you r such a poser!" I shouted at Hagrid. Suddenly, I looked at what he was putting in the blood. It was… Amnesia Potion!

**Chapter 37.  
>AN: Okay, everybody I'm going on vacation on the first of July, so, I'm either going to end the story or update it in a few weeks. Thanks! Oh yeah, and, preps, stop flaming the story! Raven, thanks for the help! See you after vacation!<strong>

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW 

Vampire and I chained Hagrid to the floor.

"Oh my fucking Satan!" Ebony said. She was so hot. "Maybe I could use Amnesia Potion to make Satan fall in love with me faster!"  
><strong><br>**"But you are so sexy and wonderful anyway, Tara." said Vampire. "Why would you need it?"

"To make everything go faster." said Ebony.

"But you won't have to do it with him or anything, will you?" I asked jealously.

"Oh my fucking God, you guys are so scary!" said Britney, a fucking prep.

"Shut the fuck up!" said Willow.

"Well, anyway, let's go to Professor Trelawney's room."

Vampire, Ebony, and I went to Professor Sinister's room. But Professor Sinister wasn't there. Instead, Tom Riddle was.

EBONY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Oh, hi fuckers" he said. "Listen, I got you some cool new clothes."

I took out the clothes from the bag. It was a Gothic black leather miniskirt that said '666' on the back, black steel-toe boots, blood red fishnets, and a black corset.

"Oh my God, thanks!" I said hugging him in a Gothic way. I took the clothes in the bag.

"Okay, Professor Sinister isn't here! What the fuck should we do?" asked Draco. Suddenly, he looked at a sign on the black wall.

"Oh my fucking Satan!" I screamed as I read it. It said:

'Everyone, Professor Sinister is away. She is too Gothic. She is in Azkaban now. Classes shall be taught by Dumbledore, who is back, but he shall not be principal for now. Sincerely, Professor Rumbridge.'

"Oh my fucking God!" I shouted angrily. "How could they do that?"

Suddenly, Dumbledore came in.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" he began to shout angrily. Suddenly, I saw Marty Mcfly's black time machine! I jumped seductively into it, leaving Draco and Vampire. Suddenly, I was back in time! I looked around. It was… Professor Slughorn's efface! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw the Amnesia potion on his desk. It was black with blood-red pentagrams in it. It was the shape of a cross. I put it in my pocket. Suddenly, the door opened. It was… Professor Slughorn!

"Oh my God! What are you doing, fucker?" he shouted angrily. "I don't know! What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted angrily.

"Oh, sorry, I was just looking around because I thought it was class." I said, finally hoping he couldn't see the potion in my pocket.

"Oh, okay. You can go now." said Professor Slughorn.

I went to the Common room after putting on my clothes. Sirius, Samara and Snape were there practicing 'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' by MCR.

"Oh, hi you guys." I said seductively. "Where's Satan?"

"Oh, he's coming." said Sirius. "By the way, you can call me Hades now." Suddenly, Satan came. He was wearing a sexy black leather jacket, black Converse shoes, a Slipknot t-shirt, and a black tie.

"Okay, I will see you guys at the concert." I said, and then I went with Satan.

**Chapter 38.  
>AN: What does everyone think if I end the story and then I add some more to it after vacation? Oh yeah, and, preps, stop flaming! If you don't like the story, then take my quiz, okay! Then you will see if you're Gothic or not!<strong>

Satan and I walked to his car. It was a black car with pentagrams all over it. On the license plate, it said 666, just like Draco's car. I went in it seductively. Satan started to drive it. We talked about Satanism (he was named after Satan), cutting, music, and being Gothic.

"Oh my Satan, Gerard is so fucking hot!" Voldemort agreed as we smoked some weed. (because bisexual guys are hot! They are so sensitive. I love them! Go fuck a bisexual guy.)

"I totally decided not to commit suicide when I heard Helena." I said in a flirtatious voice. "… Hey, Satan, do you know the cure for when people are addicted to Voldemort Serum?"

"Well…" he thought. "I think you have to drink vampire blood."

Suddenly, Voldemort parked the car behind a black movie theater. Satan and I walked outside. We went into the movie theater were they were showing The Exorcist. In it, a boy and a girl were doing it when, suddenly, a serial killer came. Satan and I laughed at the blood, because we're sadists.

While Satan was watching the movie, I had an idea. I took Satan's Gothic black Nightmare Before Christmas cigar sexily from his pocket and put sum Amnesia Potion in it. I put it back in his black Emily the Strange bag. Satan turned around and started to smoke it. Black clouds with red pentagrams in them started to fly around everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Satan said, jumping up. I gasped, because I was afraid he'd noticed. "Ebony, guess what?"

I knew that the amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia Potion has not been invented yet, so it will not work." he said. "Too bad, because I wanted to use some on you."

"Cool." I raised my eye suggestively. And then… he took of my clothes sexily and we started to make out. I took off his shirt. He had six-pack, just like Gerard Way! We French kissed.

"Excuse me, but you are going to have to leave!" shouted the lady behind us. She was a prep.

"Fuck you!" I said. Suddenly…. I attacked her, sucking all her blood.

"No!" she screamed. All the preps in the theater screamed, but everyone else clapped because Satan and I looked so cute together. Satan and I started to walk outside.

"Oh my God, how did you do that?" Voldemort asked in a turned-on voice.

"I'm a vampire." I said as we went into the car.

"Seriously?" he gasped.

"Yeah, seriously." I said, drinking some beer. Satan started to drive the car. I smiled happily.

"It's too bad we didn't get to see the rest of the movie, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I said as we kissed passionately. Satan parked in a black driveway next to the place where Draco and I had watched GC for the first time. We went inside where Marilyn Manson was playing and started to mosh.

"Anti-people, now you've gone too far! Jesus Christ Superstar!" screamed Marilyn on the stage. We did the devil fingers. I started to dance really close to Satan. He was so sexy! He looked at me all emotionally, with his Gothic red eyes and he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost got an orgasm! Suddenly, Marilyn Manson stopped singing.

"I wood like to present… Black Tear!" he said. I ran on the stage. Luscious, Samara, Snape, and Hades were there. They started to play their instruments. I got on the stage.

"Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say!" I sang. (I don't own the lyrics to that song) My voice sounded like a cross between Amy Lee and a girl version of Gerard Way. Everyone clapped. Satan got an erection. "I'M NOT OKAY!" I sang finally. Suddenly, Luscious started playing the song wrong by mistake.

"Oh my fucking God!" yelled James. "What the fuck?"

"Whoops, I'm sorry!" said Luscious.

"You fucking asshole!" James shouted angrily.

"You guys are such preps!" Snape said. "Come on, it was a mistake!"

"Yeah, it's not his fault!" said Sirius.

"No, he ruined the fucking song!" yelled Samara.

"You guys, stop!" I shouted angrily, but it was too late. They all began to fight. Suddenly, Samara took out his gun.

"Oh my fucking God, no!" shouted Luscious, but it was too late. James tried to shoot off his arm.

And den… I jumped sexily in front of the bullet!

"No!" everyone yelled, but it was too late. Suddenly, everything went black.

**Chapter 39. I Am A Trolling Genius**

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series, and I am not the real XXXbloodyrists666XXX.

AN/ I am an extremely immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I cracked this girl's password for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it, too) and will probably get in a shit load of trouble. Which I probably deserve, because I'm being a troll right now.

And I present to you MY crappy part in this story. (And take note, I haven't even finished reading this story yet, but instead skip over to skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, the American retail wearing British vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan knelt down beside me.

"No! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fulfill my duty as the noble Gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. "I love you, Ebony."

"I love you, too. I'll... I'll see you in hell." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

Bloody Mary Smith suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Ebony's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the healers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and every single Gothic person she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Ebony. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NO...!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly goth clothes dropped from everyone's bodies (**AN/I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.**) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the Gothic power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong, the Sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the HP characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again.

All the characters who were supposed to be dead fell to the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Harry and Voldemort started dueling. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Light Side and the Dark Side were reaching a climax.

And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Draco and Hermione fled the scene and got married.

Meanwhile...

Down in hell, Ebony shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of fanfiction time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. "Where are my goth clothes?" she asked herself in confusion.

And then it occurred to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing a bright pink polo with a little seagull on the (right or left? I can't remember) side. Below that, she was wearing a denim miniskirt with the "destroyed" look on it. Paired underneath that skirt were leggings with a little moose at the bottom. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a pretty bag with an eagle on it that said Live Your Life written all over the bag.

Ebony suppressed the urge to scream. Here, she was decked out in clothes, preppy to the extreme, wearing stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried to take off the Hollister polo, but underneath it, there was another Hollister polo underneath. Ebony frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's from the Aerie line available at American Eagle?). Ebony tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another polo to replace it.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocritical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here.

Ebony slit her wrists and mumbled to herself, "Oh my God."

/End Crap Fic.

AN/ Oh yeah, if you want to see the original content this chick had planned for this chapter, I accessed it through the document manager thing, which I copied and pasted, so you can read it here:

**The Real Chapter 39**  
><strong>AN: Shut the fuck up, preps! Get a life! You suck! Oh, and from now on, I'll be on vacation in England until August, so I wont be able to update for a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, expect the preps who flamed. Fuck you! MCR rules!<strong>

I woke up in the nurse's office on a special Gothic coffin. Hagrid was in the bed opposite me in a coma because Vampire and Draco had beat him up. Mr. Norris was cleaning the room.

"Oh my Satan! What happened?" I screamed. Suddenly, Voldemort came in. He looked less mean then usual.

"Get the fuck out, you fucking bastard!" I yelled.

"Thou hast not killed Vampire yet!" he said angrily. Suddenly, he started to cry tears of blood.

"Voldemort? Oh my fucking God, what's wrong?" I asked.

Suddenly… Luscious, Professor Sinister, and Sirius came in! Bloody Mary and Vampire were with them. Everyone was holding black boxes. Voldemort disappeared.

"Oh my fucking God! Ebony, you're alive!" screamed Vampire. I hugged him and Bloody Mary.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked them. "Oh my Satan! Am I dead now?" I gasped.

"Ebony, you were almost shot!" said Sirius. "But the bullet could not kill you since you were form another time."

"But thanks anyway!" said Luscious, holding out his arm. I gasped. He had two arms!

"Oh my God, I can't believe Vampire's dad shot you!" I gasped.

"Well, to be honest, Snape was possessed by Snape back then." said James.

"Yeah, he was a spy." Serious said sadly. "He was really a Death Dealer."

"And he was such a fucking poser, too!" said Luscious. "He didn't even really no who GC was until I told him." Well, anyway, everyone started to give me presents. I was opening a black box with red 666s (there was a DVD of Corpse Bride in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Norris looked up angrily, because he hated goths.

"Hey, has anyone fucking seen Draco?" I asked depressingly.

"No, Draco told me he would be watching House of Wax." said Professor Trelawney. "He doesn't know that you are better. Anyway, the nurse said you could get up. Come on!"

I got up suicidally. Luscious, Sirius and Professor Sinister left. I was wearing a black leather nightgown. Under that, I had on a sexy black leather bra trimmed with black lace with a matching thong that said Gothic girl on the butt and sexy fishnets that kind hooked on to my thong (if you don't get the idea, message me. I'll tell you). I put on a black fishnet top under a black MCR t-shirt, a black leather mini with black lace, and Converse shoes. I left the hospital wing with Bloody Mary, Willow, and Vampire.

"Oh my fucking God! Let's celebrate!" gasped Willow.

"We can go see House of Wax with Draco!" giggled Vampire.

"Let's go listen to GC and cut ourselves!" said Hermione. We opened the Common room door sexily. And then... I gasped… Draco was there doing it with Snape! He was wearing a black t-shirt with 666 on the front and baggy jeans.

"You fucking prep!" we all yelled angrily.

"Yeah, you betrayed us!" shouted Vampire angrily as he took out his black gun.

"No, you don't understand!" screamed Draco sadly as he took his thing out of Snake's.

"No shit, you fucking suck, you preppy bastard!" said Willow, trying to attack him (you rock, girl!). I ran suicidally to my room. I sexily took a stake out.

"Ebony, no!" screamed Draco, but it was too late. I had slit my wrists with it. Suddenly, everything went black again.

**Chapter 40.  
>AN: To everyone who keeps flaming this: Get a life! I bet you probably don't know who Gerard Way is! You're probably all preps and posers! Anyway, someone hacked into my account in November, and they put up my last chapter, but now there is a new one. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been really busy. I'm trying to finish the story before the new movie comes out. I'm going on vacation for a month. I won't be back until about 2 weeks. Oh my fucking God, Draco is so hot in all the pictures for the new movie! I wanted them to put a cameo by Gerard Way. He could play Draco! If you flame, I'll slit my wrists! Raven, you rock girl! Have fun in England!<strong>

When I woke up, I was in a strange room. I looked around. I was wearing the same outfit I had when I performed with Black Tear! I looked around confusedly. It was the nurse's office, but it looked different! On the wall was a picture of Marilyn Manson! (just imagine that he is an 80's Gothic band too, okay, because he is older than Panic! At The Disco or MCR) there was also a Gothic black Beatles calender with a picture of The Beatles wearing eyeliner and black gloves. It said '1980' on it.

"Oh my fucking God! I'm back in time again!" I screamed loudly. Suddenly, Satan(this is actually Voldemort for future reference!) came in. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black tight jeans, and fishnet pants. He looked so sexy, I almost had an orgasm!

"Oh my fucking God, Ebony! Are you okay?" He asked depressingly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, for your information." I snapped sexily. "Oh my God, am I dead?" because I remembered I had jumped in front of the bullet from James' gun. I also remembered seeing Draco doing it with Snape!

I guessed that when I had slit my wrists, I had went back in time instead of dying. I knew I could go forward in time if I found a time-turner or the time machine.

"No, you're not dead." Satan reassured me suicidally as he smoked a cigarette sexily. Smoke went all over his face. "You're a vampire, so you can't die from a bullet. Come on now, let's go see how Harry's dad is doing."

I knew that the real reason I didn't die from the ballet was because I was from the future. "What the fuck? James almost shot Luscious!" I said. I knew that James had really been possessed, but I didn't want him to know I knew.

"Yeah, I know, but he had a headache and he was under a lot of stress." Satan reasoned evilly.

"I guess that's okay." I said, because James hadn't really shot Luscious. Also, I knew that Luscious would now have 2 arms instead of 1. I walked seductively outside with Satan. Suddenly, I saw a totally sexy Gothic bisexual guy! He had bleach blond hair with black streaks up to his ears, and he was wearing Gothic black eyeliner, a black Green Day shirt (it showed Billy Joel with blond hair, since it was the eighties), black Converse shoes, and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexily like Gerard Way in the video for 'I Don't See You Like I Did Yesterday', and you could see a black tear on his face like the woman in that video. "Hey." he said all quietly and depressingly.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked angrily because I did not know him.

"This is… Hedwig!" said Voldemort. "He used to be in Black Tear too, but he had too drop out because he broke his arm."

"Hey Hedwig." I said seductively, even though I was not trying to be.

"Hi Ebony." he answered, but then he ran away because he had Care of Magical cCreature. He was humming 'Welcome to the Black Parade' under his breath(I know that is not 80's, but pretend it is, okay?)

"Bye." I said all sexily.

"That was Hedwig. He used to be my boyfriend, but we broke up." Satan said sadly, looking at his black nails.

"h my fucking God, I can get you back together!" I said, fingering something I didn't know was in my pocket- a black Cute Is What We Aim For video Ipod that I could take videos with (does anyone else know about them? They kick ass!).

"Okay, you can forget about your class for now, Hedwig. I'm going to show you something great!" I led them to the Great Hall. "Come on you guys."

Luscious, James, Sirius, and Snake were all in the Great Hall. Luscious wouldn't talk with James because he had tried to shoot him.

"Go fuck yourself, you fucking douche!" he shouted at him. "Draco is never going to be friends with Vampire now!"

"Yeah, go fuck yourself Samara!" Snape agreed, but I know he was lying because it had been his fault James had almost shot Luscious.

"Be quiet you guys!" I said sexily. My plan was working out great. Now I could make Voldemort good without doing it with him! Now Vampire's dad would never die."Okay, Satan and Hedwig, you guys can start making out." I said, and I started to film them with the Ipod.

"Cool." said Sirius as Voldemort and Hedwig started to make out sexily. We watched as they started to take each others clothes off sexily. Samara, Sirius, Snake, and Luscious all watched because they were probably bisexual. I knew Snape was bisexual.

"Oh my fucking God! Voldemort! Voldemort!" screamed Hedwig as his cock touched Voldemort's.

But suddenly, everything stopped as the door opened and in came… Dumbledore and Mr. Norris!

**Chapter 41: The Black Parade  
>AN: Oh my God, the new book is coming out really soon! I can't wait! I think that Snape will be really the same person as Voldemort because they are both half-blood, so that will explain why he killed Dumbledore and he hated Harry! Then, Harry will have to commit suicide, so Voldemort will die because he will really be a horacrux! Oh my God, I hope Draco and Harry get together! That will be so sexy, won't it? If they don't. then J.K. Rowling is homophobic! Thanks for the help with facts, Medusa, you rock!<strong>

I sat depressingly in Dumbledore's office with Hedwig, Satan, James, Sirius, Snape, and Luscious. Dumbledore was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young then he did in the future. He had taken the Ipod away and was now listening to a shitty Avril Lavigne song.

"What the hell is this, anyway?" he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn't find out that I was from another time.

"Whatever you do, don't blame Ebony, you jerk." Satan said.

"Yeah, seriously, she was trying to get Satan and Hedwig back together." Sirius said devotedly.

"Be quiet, you Satanists." Dumbledore cackled. "If you're lucky, I'll probably send you all to Azkaban! That will teach you to cooperate in the Great Hall." He changed the song on the Ipod to a N'Sync song. Suddenly, I noticed something strong about the Ipod. It was slowly changing! Dumbledore didn't notice.

"You fucking poser!" I muttered.

"I bet you've never heard of GC." James said. Now I knew what the Ipod was changing into- Marty Mcfly's time machine!

"Shut up, James!" Draco's dad shouted.

"Yeah, shut up!" Snake said snobbishly.

"No, you shut up, Dumbledore!" said Tom.

"I've had enough of you Satanists in my school!" shouted Dumbledore furiously.

Suddenly, I grabbed the Ipod from him. "Everyone! Jump in before it's too late!" I jumped into it. But only one other person jumped in. It was… Satan.

"You dunderheads!" screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. I was in the Slytherin Common room with Satan. I was wearing a black plaid miniskirt with hot pink fishnets, a sexy black MCR corset, and black stiletto boots with pink pentagrams on them. My earrings were black Satanist things and my raven hair was all around me to my mid-back.

"Hey, cool, where is this?" he asked in an emotional voice.

"This is the future. Dumbledore's Ipod that he tried to take away from me was really also a time machine." I told him.

"Cool, what's an Ipod?" he whimpered.

"It's something you use to listen to music." I yakked.

"Oh my fucking God, cool! Wait, what's a 4-letter-word for dirt?" he asked in his sexy voice.

"Um, I guess sand?" I said in a confused manner.

"Yeah, I was just trying to make sure you were still the same person." he triumphantly giggled.

Suddenly, some of my friends walked in.

"Oh my God, you're fucking alive!" said Ginny, who was wearing a black leather jacket, black baggy pants, and a Gothic black From First To Last shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

"Konnichiwa, bitch." said Willow. She was wearing a black corset showing off her boobs with lace all around it and red stripes on it. With it, she was wearing a black leather miniskirt, big black boots, white foundation, black eyeliner, red eye shadow, and black lipstick.

"Hey, motherfucker." Said Diablo with his red hair. He was wearing a black P!ATD t-shirt and black baggy pants.

"Hey, who's that, Ebony?" Bloody Mary questioned as she walked in wearing a black t-shirt with a red pentagram on it with lace at the bottom, red leather pants with black lace, and black stilettos.

"Oh, it's Satan." I told her and she nodded, knowing the truth.

Suddenly, Satan started to cry.

"Are you okay, Satan?" we asked concernedly.

"Oh my fucking God, you're from the future! What if you don't like me anymore because we're from different times?" he asked.

"No, I still like you." I said sexily to him.

"Okay." He said reassuringly. I let him listen to Teenagers by MCR on my Ipod while I was about to go outside to find out some things. I gave Diablo a signal to keep Satan occupied. Satan fell asleep. I took the Ipod. I was about to walk outside. Professor Sinister ran in! She was wearing a Gothic black minidress with depressing black stripes, white and black striped tights, and red Converse shoes. She was wearing lots of black liner.

"Oh my fucking God, where's Draco? How did Snape get back here? I thought he was in Azkaban!" I asked sadly.

"Ebony, I was so worried about you, but I know you can't fucking die because you're a vampire. Snape came back because that girl Britney freed him. I never liked her. She was a bad student." Trelawney said reassuringly.

"That bitch! Did she also free Hagrid and Lupin?" I shouted angrily. I hated Britney because she was a fucking prep.

"Yes, they are on the loose at this school. Dumbledore is back. Cornelius is on his way to help everyone. Tell everyone you see to lock themselves in their Common room!" Trelawney said worriedly.

"Okay. But where's Draco? How come he was doing it with Snape?"

"I don't know why, but I know he almost tried to commit suicide after he saw you almost kill yourself." she said.

"Oh my God! That's terrible!" I gasped. Satan was still asleep, so he couldn't tell what was going on. Then I said "Listen evry1, I have something important to do. Everyone stay in here!" With that, I ran out.

"Good luck, Tara!" everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the stairs into the Great Hall while the portraits around looked at me in a scared matter. There was hardly anyone else in the stairs, and there was an atmosphere of horror. On the way I saw, Britney laughing on the stairs. She was wearing a a slutty pink shirt with flowers on it, a blue jean skirt from Abercrombie, and pink stilettos. She looked just like a picture of those fucking preps Hilary Duff and Lindsey Lohan.

"You fucking bitch!111" I shouted angrily.

"No, your totally a bitch. Now Voldemort will like totally kill u!" she laughed.

"Crucio!" I shouted seductively, pointing my black wand, and she started screaming because she was being tortured. I laughed sadistically.

"No! Help me! Please!" Britney screamed, terrified.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand, I saw the video camera Snape and Lupin had used to take the video of me. I put the tape of Voldemort doing it with Hedwig onto it. Then, I continued to run down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached the Great Hall I saw Vampire Potter. "Oh my God, Vampire!" I yelled.

We hugged each other happily. He looked at me with his Gothic red eyes and spiky black hair. Around them were black eyeliner and eye shadow. He was wearing a black leather jacket, leather pants, a Panic! At The Disco concert shirt and his black Converse shoes. He looked more like Joel from Good Charlotte than ever. (did you hear their song 'The River'? It rocks!)"I was so worried you died!" moaned Vampire.

"I know, but I'm a vampire. When I woke up, I was back in 1980. So anyway, I brought Voldemort from when he was young with me."

"Where's Draco?" I asked.

"Draco? You mean that fucking poser who betrayed you?" Vampire snarled with anger in his sexy voice.

"I know, but we have to find him!" I said smartly.

"I'll do it, then." Harry said angrily.

"Okay." I agreed. Suddenly… all the lights in the room went out. And then… the Dark Mark appeared.

"Oh my fucking Satan!" Harry shouted.

"I think Voldemort has arrived." I said anxiously. "Fuck, I have to find Draco! I guess we should separate."

"Okay." Vampire said disappointingly. Sadly, I ran into the Great Hall.

**Chapter 42.  
>AN: I think after this, I will have about 2 or 3 more chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers except <strong>**for the flamers! If you flamed this story, then you suck! If you flame, then fuck you!**

I walked sexily into the Great Hall. It was empty except for one person. Draco was there! He sat there in his black 666 t-shirt and his baggy black pants. He had slit his wrists! I felt mad at him for having sex with Snape, but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Gerard Way with his red eyes and his pale white face.

"Draco, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not okay." he screamed depressingly. I thought of the MCR song and I got even more depressed, because that song always makes me cry. I gave him a pot cigarette and he started to smoke it.

"Oh Draco, why did you do it with that fucking bastard Snape?" I asked tearfully.

"I-" Draco began to say, but suddenly, Lupin and Mr. Norris appeared into the room! They didn't see us.

"I'm so glad we and Snape were freed." said Lupin.

"Damn, this job would be great if it wasn't for the fucking students!" Mr. Norris agreed.

"Pop addelum!" I yelled angrily, pointing my wand at them.

"No!" Lupin shouted as chains came on him. Mr. Norris ran away.

"You fucking pervert." I said, laughing with depths of evil and depressing sounds in my voice. "Now, you have to tell us where Voldemort is, or I'm going to torture you!"

"I don't know where he is!=" said Lupin. Suddenly, Satan and Vampire ran into the room. Vampire didn't know who Satan was really.

"Oh my Satan, we were so worried about you guys!" Vampire said. I looked sexily at Draco with his Gothic red eyes with contacts, black t-shirt that said 666 on it and pale skin like Gerard Way, Vampire with his sexy black hair and red eyes just like Frank Aero and Satan, who looked just like Brendan Urie then.

I seductively took the camera from my pocket. And then… I began French kissing Draco sexily. Lupin gasped. Draco began to take all of his clothes off and I could see his white six-pack. Then, Vampire took his own clothes off, too. We all began making out together sexily. I took off my black leather bra, my black lace thong and the rest of my clothes. Everyone took their cocks out except for me, because I'm a girl. "Oh my Satan! Draco!" I screamed as he put his hardness in my thing. Then, he did the same thing to Harry. I began making out with Satan and he joined in. "Oh my Satan!" cried Vampire. "Oh Vampire! Vampire!" I screamed and screamed. "Oh Satan!" yelled Harry in pleasure. Lupin watched in shock. Wee took turns doing torture curses on him because we were all sadists. Suddenly… a big black car that said 666 on the license plate flew straight through the windows. And Snape was in it!

**Chapter 43.  
>AN: Well, I have nothing to say but everyone, stop flaming, okay! If any Gothic people are reading this, then you rock!Oh, my God, I still can't wait for the movie! Tom Felton is so hot. I hope Harry will become Gothic because my friend told me he is really emotional in this book! Oh my fucking God, I'm leaving pretty soon. Can't wait! This will probably be the last chapter until I come back.<br>**  
>"That's my car!" shouted Draco angrily. But suddenly, it was revealed who was in the car. It was... Snape!<p>

"I shall free you, Lupin, but first you must help me kill these idiotic dunderheads." he said cruelly from the car as it flew in circles above us. "Ebony Darkness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Then the Dark Lord shall never die!"

"You fucking prep!" yelled Draco. Then he looked at me sadly. "I forgot to tell you, Ebony. Snape made me do it with him. I didn't really have sex with him. He's a rapist!"

We all put our clothes on quickly, except Satan. We were so scared! But Satan didn't change. Instead, he changed into a man with green eyes, no nose, a gray robe and white skin. He had changed into… Voldemort!

"I knew who thou were all along." he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. "Now I shall kill thee all!" Thunder came in the room.

"No, please, don't kill us!" pleaded Vampire. Suddenly, Willow, Bloody Mary, Diablo, Ginny, Dracula, Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius and Lucian all ran in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked all angrily and Voldemort looked away (because Dumbledore is the only wizard he is scared of.) He did a spell and suddenly, his broomstick came to him sexily. Voldemort flew above the roof evilly on his broomstick.

"Oh my goth!" Slughorn gasped. (get it, because I'm Gothic)

"The Dark Lord shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!" Snape yelled menacingly.

"You fucking preppy fags!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"I know a four-letter word for dirt, CRUCIATUS!" screamed Harry, but the sparks from his wand only hit Draco's car. It fell down. Snape quickly crawled out of it and picked up the video camera.

"Oh my fucking God!" I cried because the video of me in the bathroom and the video of me doing it with Draco were on it.

"If you kill me then, these videos will be shown to everyone in the school. Then you can be just like that Gothic girl Paris Hilton." he laughed meanly.

"No!" I screamed. "For your information, I have the picture of you doing it with Lupin!"

"What's she talking about?" Lupin shouted as he sat in chains.

"I saw, too! She's going to show everyone the picture!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shut up!'" Lupin roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yelled Voldemort from his broomstick. "Thou shall all die soon."

"Think again, you fucking muggle poser!=" Harry yelled, and then he, Diablo, and Neville both took out black guns! But Voldemort took out his own one.

"You guys are in a Latin stand-off!" I shouted desperately.

"Accio Neville's wand!" cried Voldemort and, suddenly, Neville's wind was in his hands. "Now I shall kill thee all and, Ebony, you will die!"

He made lightning come all over the place.

"Save us, Ebony!" Dumbledore cried.

I cried sexily. I just wanted to go to the Common room and slit my wrists with my friends while we watched Shark Attack 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Draco, but I knew I had to do something more important.

"ABRA KEDABRA!" I shouted.


End file.
